<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Clubbing Night by TavertianMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902930">Once Upon A Clubbing Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind'>TavertianMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, club dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace goes to a club to dance and have fun. And ends up with a VERY good dance partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon A Clubbing Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Wallace went to a club just to dance. It was nice whenever he brought a guy someplace to have sex with afterwards, but, sometimes, he just wanted to dance. This beautiful night- right after downing a couple of drinks -was just such an occasion.<br/>The club was dark, save for the strobe lights, he was tipsy but not too drunk to be careless, and he could feel multiple sets of eyes on him. Tonight was gonna be great. Wallace could feel it in the air.<br/>He didn't know how much time had passed before somebody finally came up behind him. But, whoever it was, they didn't disappoint. He- Wallace assumed it was a he considering the erection digging into his back -was even a pretty good dancer. The guy was able to keep up with him despite the lack of eye contact, even.<br/>All of what had happened that night was making Wallace more than a little excited, himself. And it didn't help that the guy was tall and clearly packing some nice muscles. The only thing that would make the night perfect was if the guy was as good at fucking as he was at dancing.<br/>The song changed to something slower but more bass-heavy and Wallace- along with his mystery man of the night -along with his mystery man of the night -gave up any and all pretenses and began grinding against each other on the dance floor.<br/>If Wallace opened his eyes just a bit, he could see the blatant jealousy and undisguised lust in the eyes of many of the patrons. He was used to the looks, but Wallace would never get tired of the feeling of being lusted after in such a way. It was intoxicating.<br/>And then it got even better when hot breath whispered into his ear.<br/>"They're so fucking mad that I have you and not them." The vaguely familiar voice growled.<br/>"Mmm, what makes you think you have me, already?" Wallace teased.<br/>The voice gave a gruff chuckle.<br/>"How about the fact that we're dry-humping on the dance floor? Don't tell me you wouldn't let me fuck you right here, right now."<br/>Wallace let out a breathless laugh.<br/>"If I did, then I'd be lying. And I'm not that kind of guy." He said.<br/>"Ha. Just like I thought." The voice, now suddenly recognizable to his sobering brain, chuckled.<br/>Wallace whirled around, ready to tell his 'partner' off, before Lucas pulled him in close. Wallace was a man, not a saint, and to have someone like Lucas Lee grinding on him at the club could only have him reciprocating.<br/>"You're- ah -you're lucky you're hot. Ah, shit."<br/>Lucas chuckled, not even missing a beat as they rutted against each other like animals.<br/>Wallace wanted to say something witty- something to throw off Lucas' rhythm and make him lose control. But all he could manage were porn-star-level moans. Thankfully, it seemed the movie star wasn't faring much better, only letting out vicious grunts as he grabbed onto Wallace's hips and pulled them into his own.<br/>GOD, if they didn't have all those layers of clothes between them, they'd probably somehow have ended up legit having sex on the dance floor. They practically already WERE.<br/>"I'm gonna cum soon if you don't-"<br/>Lucas cut him off with a harsh kiss.<br/>Wallace came so hard he almost blacked out.</p>
<p>When he woke up, Wallace felt super warm. As if he were covered with a heated blanket. His body felt kind of sore, though. Did he have sex and forget? The heated blanket grumbled and shifted. Oh, it looked like he DID have sex last night. But with who?<br/>...<br/>If he wasn't so sore, Wallace would have- at the very least -given a fist pump. As it was, he settled for getting comfortable and falling back asleep.</p>
<p>"Lucas! Lucas, come on! It's time for the first scene of the day!"<br/>The door to Lucas' trailer swung open and the Director locked eyes with Wallace.<br/>"Pancakes?" He offered.<br/>"Uh, no, no thanks. Lucas-"<br/>"I'm right here. I was just putting on my jacket." The actor said.<br/>The Director opened and closed his mouth, looking between Lucas and Wallace, visibly confused.<br/>"So, no time for food?" Wallace quipped.<br/>"F-Five minutes. I can spare five minutes at most." The Director said, backing out of the trailer.<br/>Wallace laughed.<br/>"How many pancakes do you want?" He asked.<br/>"Give me all of them. I'll make sure you can eat the catering."<br/>"Oooh, Fancy. Sure thing. That means I'll be sticking around for a while, though."<br/>"A long while." Lucas agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may expand on this, but, as of right now, it's a short oneshot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>